


Weather the storm

by lego_ergo_sum



Category: Flintlocks & Fireballs (Podcast)
Genre: (realistically, Corzin-centric, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, though theyre in the 1700s they dont know what that means
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lego_ergo_sum/pseuds/lego_ergo_sum
Summary: There's a bad storm. Corzin isn't doing too good. Scamp and Celestia help.
Relationships: Corzin Horhace & Scamp (Flintlocks & Fireballs) & Celestia Stardust, Corzin Horhace/Molly Horhace
Kudos: 6





	Weather the storm

The next time it storms they’re in a port. At the first crack of thunder, Scamp sees Corzin look up to the sky, and then glance away. They catch Celestia’s eye, and she suggests they head to a nearby tavern. 

Celestia buys them all a round, and Corzin leads them to a seat near a window with a view of the sea, glancing through it every so often.

Corzin is trying to distract himself by telling one of old Norrit’s tales, too distressed to notice that Celestia has barely touched her drink, and that neither Scamp nor Celestia are paying much attention to a tale he has in fact told them before.

When Corzin tells a story usually, it is slow and dramatic in all the right places. This time it is rushed and messy, and interrupted by him looking out at the sea every time there is thunder. 

On the 6th crack of lightning, Corzin’s face blanches and he drains his mug of rum. He goes silent and stares at the somewhat tumultuous ocean, lost in too many memories to tell that even with the storm, the sea is still much too calm. 

Celestia buys him another drink before suggesting they retire for the night. Corzin seems to snap out of whatever memory, and agrees to come up to bed. Even once he is in the room, he is still much quieter and much paler than normal. After a minute, Scamp has a thought and messages Celestia. She nods, and quickly sends to Molly.

‘In a port. Storm, lots of lightning. Corzin shaken. Memories. Needs you. Can you dream tonight? When?’

Quickly there is a reply.

‘Shit. is he ok? Course he’s not ok, idiot. Right. I get off at 1. Can be asleep by 2. Thanks for getting me.’

Celestia nods confirmation to Scamp, and the pair proceed to try and distract Corzin for a few hours, unwilling to let him dream of much less pleasant things. Finally he falls asleep, and Celestia casts Dream, sending him to his much beloved wife, to take care of the things they cannot.

In the morning, bright and clear again, no storm clouds in sight, Corzin still looks tired and a little more pale than his usual well tanned skin, but there is a knowing smile, and the shadows in his eyes have lifted somewhat.

He smirks at Celestia, ‘I had a surprising dream last night. Don’t suppose you’d know anything about that?’

She smiles, but after a second her face turns serious again. ‘Are you ok now though? You looked properly bad last night.’

He sighs. ‘I’m not sure I’ll be exactly comfortable in a storm till we’ve gotten rid of it for good, but I’m alright.

‘Thank you for last night though, seriously. It’s been too long since I’ve seen her, and I missed her even more than I realised.’

Celestia and Scamp can tell that even now he isn’t quite alright, but they aren’t going to leave him alone for the rest of the day, and eventually he will be. There’s no quick fix for this, but there is time and friendship and support, and they will weather this storm, and the next, and the next, because that’s what families do.


End file.
